Bellamione Oneshots
by LuciaBlackTheWolfWitch
Summary: These are just some random Bellamione one-shots I've come up with, a few are AU and I'll admit to not being a perfect writer but Bellamione fans need more fics so I've decided to try. I'm also willing to take prompts and suggestions for storylines for these characters or for Hermione and any of the Black sisters
1. Chapter 1

Rock band AU:

The music in the underground club blared loudly as hundreds of people danced to the rock music being played by the current band. Other stood at the back where the bar was, swaying and drinking. Battle of the bands had always been a popular event but the fan favorite of the night was a popular ragtag little group that had appeared from nowhere and became an underground sensation overnight.

The group was called "The Mudbloods" which had a secret meaning to the leader of the band and its members. They played a wide range of music and could cater to practically any taste not that they cared about pleasing people. Tonight was no different, the group of 5 stood backstage tuning their instruments and fixing last minute makeup and outfits.

"We go on in ten, Gin will Luna be out of her..." The girl trailed off gesturing to a blonde who was currently sitting on the floor and silent "...Meditation state soon?"

"Relax 'Mione, Luna is always on time for a show, YOU should be more worried about getting Ron to stop making out with his girlfriend" the fiery redhead replied.

From the corner of the room, another redhead perked up. His girlfriend Lavender sat on his lap curled up with him "Oi! Worry about yourselves! Harry back me up!" he said turning to look at a brunette boy with bright green eyes and a peculiar scar on his head.

"Sorry mate, you're on your own. I'm not dealing with 'Mione and Ginny after me" he replied moving to stand behind the red-headed girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled in response.

"I have a feeling you'd like that too much" She teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at them through the mirror where she was tying her bushy hair back. A few moments later a tall thin scarred man came into the room "9 minutes guys" behind him strolled in a tall shaggy black-haired man with a leather jacket and an infectious smile.

The group smiled back at him "Hello Sirius" Hermione greeted. "Hi, Sirius" "How goes it Padfoot?" "Hey Sirius" Each member of the band called out.

Sirius smiled "Hey guys" he greeted happily. The man he walked in with was his longtime boyfriend Remus Lupin, the man who also happened to be the manager of the band and good friend of the group of musicians. "I hope you don't mind but I invited my cousins, they wanted to meet some of the bands" he explained.

Hermione frowned and turned to focus back on doing her make up "Fine by me" she said shortly. The band had met Sirius's cousins a few times before and the group tended to but heads. Sirius came from a wealthy old noble family who took their titles quite seriously (no pun intended) and his cousins were no different. Sirius was able to break away from the practically toxic family but his cousins were still very much followers of the old ways. Compared to his cousins he was the black sheep of the family.

When the three girls entered the room Hermione stopped breathing. "They may be horrendous people but god does the Black family have to be so beautiful," Hermione thought to herself. On one end was a thin girl with bright blonde hair and cold ice blue eyes, she sniffed indignantly as she looked around the small backstage room with disdain in her eyes on the other a stunningly dark creature with curves in all the right places and a head full of wild unmanageable black curls. The two girls looked like polar opposites but standing between them was a girl with a heart-shaped face and kind eyes, she had wild curls like the eldest sister but her hair was lighter looking like a cross between the oldest and the youngest, she was the missing link between her sisters. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa, also known as the Black sisters.

Andromeda walked over to Hermione and said hello politely. The middle sister had always been the kindest of the three preferring to "slum it" with the band rather than attend big society functions thrown by her parents. Andromeda then moved to sit down on the couch Ginny and Harry had found their way to. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister before sitting beside her on the arm of the couch. The eldest Black child continued to stand in the doorway glaring silently at Hermione before tilting her head at the girl and walking back out of the room disappearing into the sea of people backstage.

Ron rolled his eyes as the oldest Black child stomped off "Why's she always in such a bad mood? That bloke she's dating piss 'er off again?" he asked.

Ginny chucked a pillow at her brothers head "Will you be quiet! It's none of our business, if she wants to act like a git and run off then it's not our problem, we have a show to do. You SHOULD be practicing" she snapped. Ron huffed and grabbed his drumsticks and moving to sit at the drum set before playing randomly Lavender sitting nearby and watching.

Hermione looked at the door that Bellatrix had walked through before looking back at the rest of the band "I'm gonna go talk to the sound guys to make sure they got Remus's instructions" she lied smoothly. "I'll be back"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow with a knowing expression "Oh don't worry about that Hermione, Remus and I can go do it." he said giving her a pointed look.

Hermione glared in response to Sirius's offer. The older boy knew of her trysts with Bellatrix and wholeheartedly didn't approve, not because it was his cousin but because he didn't want to see Hermione get hurt when Bellatrix would eventually move on. "Honestly it's fine"

Remus frowned and looked at the clipboard he was holding "No Sirius is right Hermione, I should go double check with the sound booth. You should warm up"

Hermione sighed "Remus really it's fine... I just wanna clear my head. I'm all warmed up I promise, I'll be fine" Sirius and Remus nodded before Hermione walked out the door. She worked her way around the bunches of people backstage and walked past a supply room before feeling a pair of hands grab her pulling her into the tiny janitorial closet before the figure pressed her back against the door and she felt lips crash against her own. She felt her hands go to a deliciously familiar waist before pulling the dark figure close, her eyes shut tightly.

When the kiss broke the two panted "What took you so long muddy?"

A soft growl left Hermione "I told you not to call me that!" the younger girl replied before crashing their lips together once more tangling her hands in Bellatrix's wild hair. Bellatrix snaked her nails up Hermione's abdomen scraping her nails across the skin she found under her shirt.

"You know by now that I do as I please mud-pup, or are you complaining? Because we can always stop this puppy" she cooed with a mocking pout and a dark glint in her eye.

Hermione glared before growing smug "Fine, I'll just go finish warming up then. It's no skin off my back considering you're the one getting married. Our encounters are numbered but if you want to end it early I'm sure I can find a new companion between the girls at school and the lovely people here tonight" she said simply turning to open the door.

Bellatrix growled and pressed Hermione back against the door her back to Bella's front "Don't you walk away from me, pet" she hissed before kissing and nipping at Hermione's exposed neck. "You are mine" she whispered against her ear.

"I'm not. I could be if you broke it off with Lestrange" she replied softly gasping as Bellatrix bit her pulse point while pressing against her roughly.

"You know I can't do that!" she growled

"Why? Because your parents don't want you to marry someone who doesn't come from a noble background? Or because you're scared?" she snapped turning to face the dark-haired woman.

Bellatrix growled "Why can't you just be quiet!" she snapped. "Why does this have to end? Rodolphus never has to know! He works overseas in America and when he's gone we can be together, why can't that be enough?"

"Why would that ever be enough Bella!? What, I play house with you when he isn't around and when he is I just disappear!? Sneek around between your high society events and tea time with the ladies!? I won't stand by and make you happy for him. I won't let him think he has your heart when it will always lie with another. It's not fair to him and it certainly won't be fair to me. I'm not going to teach him how to make you happy! It's me or him Bella... this has gone on long enough"

Bellatrix was quiet her forehead pressed against the nape of Hermione's neck "Please..." the noblewoman whispered. Hermione felt a sense of heartbreak wash over her and tears threatening to fall before opening the door and walking out.

Sirius appeared in front seconds after "Hermione! There you are, they're setting up your equipment on stage, you're do to begin in about a minute and thirty seconds" he said as he looked at his watch. Hermione wiped her eyes took off across the backstage area until she found Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna.

She cleared her throat then flashed a small smile at them before Harry looked at her. Hermione tended to give grand pep talks before a performance but he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't have it in her. Harry cleared his throat and the group turned to the second in command of the band "Alright guy's I know Hermione usually pumps us up but tonight I think I wanna give it a try." he started the others smiling at him. "We've been playing together since we were kids, we've been friends for longer than we could walk and we'll be friends long after we can't walk anymore. This is our night to really make a difference for us. We're a bunch of teenage kids from the slums but we have a chance to get away from that. If we win tonight it means tours across Europe and the states. It means 100,00 dollars and paid performances. And that means something different for all of us"

Ginny smiled "It means no more hand-me-downs" she said before looking to Ron.

"It means helping Mum and Dad," he said quietly, the boys poor home life had always been embarrassing for him but with his friend, he knew he had no need to be ashamed because they all had their own problems. He looked at Luna and smiled sheepishly.

"It means no more being just "Looney Lovegood," she said before looking to Hermione.

"It means affording college... To be something more than a street rat in the eyes of socialites" she said eyeing Bellatrix who had come to stand beside her sisters, Sirius, and Remus. Hermione turned to look at Remus and the older man smiled.

"It means marriage," he said taking Sirius's hand before looking at Harry.

"The dark haired boy smiled gently rubbing the peculiar scar on his forehead "It means making Mum and Dad proud and leaving something behind with our names on it. This is our time to earn our chance to get out of here. To show this bloody city that we're more than enough. So let's go out there and play and make sure we win this! Let's make sure they never forget us!" he said excitedly the others whooping and high-fiving.

The 4 band members made their way out Hermione following behind them when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Andromeda "No matter what happens out their Hermione... Bella has never seen you as a street rat, you've always confused her. We were taught that being of noble descent met we were better than others but you've always challenged Bella and that was hard for her to understand...But it doesn't mean she doesn't love you... It just means she doesn't understand HOW to love you" she whispered. She hugged Hermione and smiled softly "Good luck out there, I know you guys can do it," she said.

Hermione heard the host on stage announce their band before she rushed out on stage with luckily just enough time to situate her guitar and fix her mic before he stepped off stage. She was greeted by screaming and a few people with signs. She smiled at the crowd "Hello everyone we're the Mudbloods" she said. A small group of their local neighborhood fans screamed and Hermione nodded before you could hear Ron begin to hit the cymbals of his drum set to start them off.

Harry then came in with a few notes from his bass before the rest of the band fell in Hermione strumming her guitar, and Luna and Ginny playing the keyboards. Hermione looked out at the crowd noticing the Black sisters and Sirius standing directly in front of the stage. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to sing "You are the girl that I've been dreaming of" she began before Ginny and Luna fell in "Ever since I was a little girl"

She looked at Bellatrix and repeated the line "You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl"

Their instruments got a bit louder as each band member called out numbers "One,

I'm biting my tongue.

Two,

He's kissin' on you

Three,

Oh, why can't you see?

One! Two! Three! Four!" they called out Hermione strumming her guitar before stopping completely. Remus who had stood on stage with them picked up where she left off while she grabbed the mic and leaned into the stand while looking at Bellatrix "The word's on the streets and it's on the news

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

He's got two left feet and he bites my moves

I'm not gonna teach him how to-" she cut off and Ginny and Luna filled in the next line "dance, dance, dance, dance!" Hermione went back to singing.

"The second I do, I know we're gonna be through

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!" the band played a moment before Hermione began again.

"You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl

You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl

One,

I'm biting my tongue

Two,

He's kissin' on you

Three,

Oh, why can't you see?

One! Two! Three! Four!

The word's on the streets and it's on the news

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

He's got two left feet and he bites my moves

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance

The second I do, I know we're gonna be through

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance" the instrumental began and Hermione took over playing the guitar once more her, Harry, and Ginny kind of bouncing in place with the hype of the music and the sounds of the cheers.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come one, come on, come on," she said through the song before leaning forward into the mic and playing her instrument. She glanced down at Bellatrix again but this time kept eye contact as she sang the next lines

"One, you're biting my tongue

Two, I'm kissin' on you

Three, is he better than me?

One, two, three, four!

The word's on the streets and it's on the news

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

He's got two left feet and he bites my moves

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance"

"Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo"

"Dance, dance, dance, dance" Ginny and Lunna sang

"Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo"

"I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance"

"Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo"

"Dance, dance, dance, dance"

"Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo"

"dance, dance, dance, dance

Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!"

Luna and Ginny finished the final lines of the backup. The crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into applause. It seemed like Sirius was the loudest from what they could see. They took their bow and walked off stage, another band played before the winners were going to be announced. All the bands stood backstage waiting for the announcement.

The host walked on stage smiling and waving to the crowd "Weren't they all killer!? Now, the judges have spoken and the winner of this year's annual battle of the bands is... THE MUDBLOODS!" he called out. Hermione froze for a moment before she was tackle hugged by the members of her band. They carried the shocked girl out on stage to stand with the announcer. Some crew members from backstage handed the band their check and whispered to Harry about setting up tour dates and recording time later that night.

Hermione was still practically frozen before Harry and Ron hugged her "We-We did it" she whispered.

Harry nodded "We did it 'Mione. We're getting out of here" he told her. Once they finished their celebrations on stage they made their way to the back once more. Sirius and his three cousins greeted them, Sirius and Andromeda hugging each band member while Narcissa just offered a polite congratulations.

Bellatrix stayed quiet until Hermione was in front of her "You won" she said quietly.

"We did."

"Congratulations," Bellatrix said softly.

"Congratulations on your engagement" Hermione replied simply. She knew it would hurt Bellatrix but she didn't care at the moment, she had won a chance to expand her future and all she could do was think about how Bella wouldn't be in it.

"Hermione I-"

"Don't" Hermione replied quickly cutting off the older woman. She walked past her to begin packing up their instruments and supplies.

Bellatrix followed behind her "Please just listen to-"

"I don't want to hear it Bella. You're getting married next month and I'm leaving for a tour in 2 weeks. We both have our marching orders so why not just stick to life's plans and leave it at that. Whatever this was will be over soon anyw-" Bellatrix growled and grabbed her by the arm forcing Hermione to face her before shutting her up with a kiss.

Andromeda squealed and clapped bouncing in place when she saw the two, Narcissa just smirked and rolled her eyes while the rest of the group besides Remus, Sirius, and Harry looked on in shock. "They make a lovely couple," Luna said dreamily.

Bellatrix broke the kiss leaning her forehead against Hermione both panting a bit "I'm coming with you" she whispered almost like a silent plea "Take me with you" she said as an afterthought.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock "Wh-What?"

"Take me with you. Look pet you know I'm not good at talking about emotions, I find such things useless... But while waking up next to Rodolphus in luxury would be my simplest option I can't imagine wanting to wake up next to anyone but you. I could stay here and live out my life as an heiress with all the money I could ever want but not able to buy the one thing that brings me happiness, or I can go with you, throw caution to the wind and just go...I don't want to be without you puppy" she spoke quietly.

Hermione smiled softly before kissing Bellatrix once more "I guess we're going on tour together then" she whispered against her lips as she smiled peacefully at the only person she truly needed with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pairing: Bellamione

It was a cold windy night in Diagon Alley, the usual street lamps had been broken months ago by death eaters. Storefront windows were trashed, glass littering the streets, Ollivander's shop destroyed the inside burned. The once vibrant Alley was void of any life aside from the stray rat every now and then.

On this particular night though a young woman found herself moving silently through the Alley under the guise of an invisibility cloak. She knew she shouldn't have been in that Alley, she had a scar on her arm that proved places like this weren't safe but she couldn't leave, not until she saw her again.

The young girl continued to move quietly, almost floating above the ground like a ghost with how light her steps were. Her hand was on her wand as she moved around a corner.

"Not another step" she heard the voice that haunted her dreams hiss into her ear a wand pressed against her back dangerously. "Remove it... Slowly!" the dark witch snapped. The girl removed the cloak she had borrowed from her best friend, the chosen one. She now stood face to face with the right hand to the Dark Lord himself, Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman whose beauty had been haunting her every waking moment.

Bellatrix smiled dangerously leaning in close to the young Gryffindor "Well if it isn't my favorite little Muddykins! Back for more Mudpup?" she cooed in that dangerous drawl.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Bellatrix through her long lashes "It's just me Bella... Harry and Ron are still at the cottage" she whispered. Once Bellatrix processed those words her dark demeanor changed drastically. She went from being distant and cold to be a bit more open.

"Come on Muddy, we can't be seen out here" she muttered throwing the invisibility cloak back over the girl and turning on her heel walking away.

Hermione huffed "I told you to stop calling me that" she muttered as she followed closely behind Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smirked and continued moving through the streets, she passed a group of Death Eaters one stepping into her path. The dark witch snarled and moved to push past when the blonde man grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going Bellatrix?" Lucius asked haughtily.

The moment he touched Bellatrix she snapped swirling around to slap the blonde man before pulling her wand on him. "Who do you think you're speaking to Malfoy? I'm the right hand to the dark lord and you! You are nothing but a sniveling lowly cockroach, a pureblood but a worthless coward!" she hissed holding her wand to his throat. Seeing Bellatrix like this made Hermione's heart beat faster, this was Bellatrix Lestrange in her prime, unlike the Bella she knew.

Lucius glared in response but didn't make a move to counter as the group of death eaters laughed at the man. "The Dark Lord will hear of this!" he snapped at her.

Bellatrix grinned flashing her teeth as a threat "Good! Let the Dark Lord know how you questioned his most loyal follower!" she hissed through her teeth before pushing the man making him fall backward in a heap. Bellatrix stomped past him and Hermione followed being careful to stay flush against Bellatrix so as not to be caught by the others.

After a bit of walking the two found themselves far enough away to apparate. Bellatrix took them to the Shrieking Shack where they usually met. Months prior when the two witches had begun meeting they decided to clean up the shack and transfigure some of the furniture to make the place liveable once more. Once they were settled Bellatrix pounced straddling Hermione and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Hermione gasped from the shock but easily gave in pressing her lips to Bellatrix's moving at the same fast pace as their hands began to wander.

When they finally broke for air Bellatrix pressed their foreheads together "You stupid crazy mudblood" she whispered before kissing her forehead while holding Hermione's face in her hands.

Hermione pressed her cheek against the palms of Bellatrix's hand "I couldn't stay away. Not after... After we escaped." The Gryffindor fell silent for a few moments before looking up into Bella's eyes. "You killed Dobby" she whispered.

Bellatrix frowned before rolling her eyes "He was a house elf. No big loss" she muttered before leaning into Hermione once more.

Hermione pushed her away in anger "He was a living being! He wasn't just a house elf he was our friend! MY friend!" she snapped stabbing her finger into Bellatrix's chest. "He didn't deserve to die!"

Bellatrix squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself calm. One of her biggest problems had always been her temper, especially around Hermione. Bella had been raised a certain way, to see those who weren't purebloods as nothing but scum but Hermione had always challenged her views. While she had always been told that Mudbloods were stupid dirty thieves Hermione had never been any of those things. She was incredibly smart, she was one of the brightest witches she'd ever known besides herself. But in moments like these, she had to remind herself not to respond in anger because she didn't want to hurt Hermione.

"I was angry" she whispered through clenched teeth. "I just kept thinking how your little friends had put you in danger! They were the reason you were caught and then that stupid little elf tried to drop that chandelier on us and it was either be crushed or push you away. Next thing I know you're disapparating and I snapped and threw that damn knife. I kept hoping you were okay, kept hoping that you hadn't been..." Bellatrix trailed off.

Hermione stayed quiet until Bella's breath hitched, she was angry but she couldn't stand to see the war raging in her lovers' eyes. Hermione took her hand and squeezed "I'm okay. I'm right here" she whispered.

"For how much longer Hermione?" she asked. "The final battle will be coming along any day and then what? If my side wins you'll die and if Dumbledore's merry band of rejects wins I'll get a one-way ticket to Azkaban" she sneered her eyes showing fear from even the mention of returning to Azkaban.

"Switch sides!" Hermione said after a bit of thought. "If you switch sides they won't send you to Azkaban because you'll have been a big part of stopping him"

Bellatrix scoffed "If I switch sides he'll kill my sister, he'll kill Draco... And I'll never forgive myself for allowing them to take the fall for my actions. I joined his side to protect my family, I won't betray them now" she said seriously.

Hermione sighed and nodded "Then what do we do?" she whispered.

"We play our parts. You stay safe, we fight, and we hope that this doesn't all go to hell" she explained.

"And if your side wins?" Hermione asked quietly wringing her hands together.

"Then I protect you," she said quietly.

"And if we win?" she asked.

"If I survive... I disappear.. Or I hope for death" the darker witch whispered.

Hermione surged forward hugging Bellatrix tightly "Don't say that. Everything will work out Bella. We'll find a way" she promised.

The two huddled together speaking quietly and enjoying their limited amount of time together. They knew that soon enough the war would come between them even more than it already had, that soon their happy little bubble would be popped by all the turmoil taking over the wizarding world.

"Bella?" Hermione asked quietly as she laid curled up in Bellatrix's arms.

"Yes, pet?" she answered as she ran her her fingertips down Hermione's jaw gently.

"If things settle. If things... turn out alright. Can we go away? Just the two of us" she asked.

Hermione felt Bella nod and smiled softly to herself as the dark witch began to speak. "We'll live in a big city where no one will even know our faces" Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione smiled "In an apartment, and I'll find work... We'll try to find Crookshanks and he'll live with us" she said. She felt Bella's chest rumble as the woman began to laugh.

"Of course, we'll find that damn cat so it can destroy everything it'll get its claws in" she shook her head as more laughter bubbled up from her chest. Hermione grinned as she saw the look on Bella's face.

"And we'll be happy and just follow where the universe leads us," Hermione added once Bellatrix's laughter died down.

"No pet, we'll forge our own future. No more worrying about two kings or fate or chosen ones. We'll decide where the wind will take us and if we don't like it then we'll find a new course." she said. Hermione smiled burying her face in the crook of Bellatrix's neck kissing the skin she found there.

Hands began to wander and kisses became more heated as the two witches decided to give into eachother and enjoy their time together.

At around 5 in the morning Hermione detangled herself from the bed and the sheets she and Bellatrix had fallen into. Bellatrix wore a pout as Hermione began to get dressed. She laughed at the look and jumped back on the bed giving the wild witch a kiss. "Don't pout Bella, we'll see each other again soon. I promise."

"At least once more before the final battle begins" Bellatrix whispered against the Gryffindor's lips.

"At least once more" Hermione confirmed before continuing to get dressed. The two witches got dressed in a comfortable silence Hermione helping Bellatrix with the strings of her corset.

They headed towards the door each holding their wands. Hermione prepared to disapparate but stalled when she felt Bellatrix touch her hand "Hermione..." she spoke softly before handling the girl a small envelope with a few strands of her hair inside. "There's something in my fault you and your friends will need... take my wand and use those to get it" she whispered. A war was raging inside, she had always been so loyal to her cause, to her lord, but if her side won she'd never see the stubborn Gryffindor again and she couldn't allow that.

"Bella... Why now?" Hermione asked as she pocketed the envelope.

"If my side wins you'll die... At least if your side wins we have a chance" she said simply. She kissed Hermione's forehead before disapparating on the spot with a sound *POP* Hermione doing the same moments later.

(A/N: These next few parts will just be snippets of what happened during the Battle of Hogwarts)

Polyjuice was brewed and the cup was found much to their great thanks, it was a little messier than they had planned what with getting caught and having to ride an abused dragon to safety but it was done. They were now stalking through the grounds of Hogwarts searching for the last couple of Horcruxes that would help them end it all.

They were revealed the protections protocols for protecting the school were put in place. 6th and 7th years prepared to fight while many others were told to hide, many didn't and decided to fight on as well.

When the Death Eaters broke through the person leading the pack was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange dropping students and teachers like flies. Death Eater and Voldemort sympathizers alike attacked the school and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood side by side looking down at their fall friends as Voldemort called for a standstill and demanded Harry put a stop to all the fighting. Hermione begged him not to go but Harry was tired of seeing those he cared about hurt for protecting him.

When Hagrid walked forward holding Harry's battered body Hermione cried out Ginny trying to rush forward but being held back by her mother. Ron and Hermione held each other Hermione's face buried in Ron's chest as she sobbed. They'd lost their friend, their brother, and the wizarding world lost its savior.

When Neville stepped forward and Voldemort taunted him prepared to kill him the air in the school was frozen waiting for the worst but ready to continue the fight. For Harry. Watching Bellatrix cackle and taunt them like the rest of the Death Eaters broke Hermione's heart.

The battle was on once more Neville killing the snake and Harry defying death once more and taking on Voldemort. When many of the Death Eaters had realized Harry was alive they abandoned their stations knowing they weren't going to win while Bellatrix screamed after them "Traitors!" Her own sister had abandoned the fight leaving with her husband and child.

They all continued the fight and Hermione protected as many people as she could until she felt a curse thrown at her and Ginny. When she turned to see Bellatrix she froze and her throat tightened up, the look in the dark witches eyes was wild and sinister. She and Ginny traded spells with Bellatrix until Molly stepped in. "Not my daughter's you bitch!" the woman hissed throwing curses at a mad cackling Bellatrix. The death eater seemed to have the upper hand at first until Molly pushed forward and threw the final curse effectively silencing Bellatrix's psychotic laughter for good.

It broke Hermione's heart to see the woman she loved die at the hands of a woman who was like her mother. It hurt, even more, to know that if Molly hadn't stepped in when she did Hermione and Ginny may not have made it.

When everything was finally over the tension in the school was palpable. Friends and family were lost, trust was tested, and the smell of death covered the grounds of Hogwarts, the once safe school merely a battleground and memorial for fallen comrades now.

Hermione never stopped moving from the beginning of the battle to hours later when they collected those who'd died and begun healing the injured. When she finally caught up with Harry and Ron they laughed brokenly hugging each other before sobbing. Ron had lost his brother and they had all lost their friends but it was finally over.

(A/N: Back to the actual storyline now)

3 months later Hermione received a letter from a peculiar black raven, on the front was a beautiful scrawl that made Hermione's blood freeze. She was alone in her childhood home after not having been able to bring her parents memories back. She opened the letter quickly to reveal a piece of parchment covered in black inky writing.

"A little birdy told me an apartment in a city and an orange beast awaited you after the battle. Care to find out where the wind will take you?" it read. It wasn't signed with anything other than a cats pawprint and an address at the bottom of the page.

Hermione's hadn't realized she had stopped breathing 'Could this really be? Could she possibly still be alive?' she thought to herself. 'Is this a trap?' she wondered as well. A lot of the Death Eater's who had fled had never been caught and Hermione knew that many of them were still searching for their revenge. 'Bella would never have told anyone of our plans... not unless everything was a lie' she thought.

Hermione thought of all of their stolen moments together and shook her head, she knew that Bella was many things but she knew her feelings were real. The Gryffindor packed a bag quickly before apparating into London and beginning her search for the apartment. She found herself on the streets of muggle London outside of a seemingly ordinary apartment building. She found the room number and knocked on the door but frowned when it creaked open.

She entered the dark apartment with her wand in hand a Lumos lighting the room, she heard something clatter to the floor and turned quickly to see her beloved familiar Crookshanks. "Crooks!" she called bending to pet the orange kneazle. "Where have you been? I thought I'd lost you" she said.

"He's been here giving me hell for months now" another voice spoke up from the other side of the room. Hermione spun around pointing her wan at the figure.

She knew it was Bellatrix but she needed proof "What were the words you said to me the very first time we met my 5th year?" she asked.

Bellatrix smiled fondly "Really now, pet? I'm getting old my memory might not be that great" she responded teasingly.

"Answer me!" she snapped.

Bellatrix crossed her arms with a little smirk "I believe I said 'I never knew they made pretty Mudbloods' then proceeded to wink at you" she said haughtily.

Hermione's wand fell from her hands as she stared at Bellatrix "It's really you" she whispered.

"In the flesh Mudpup. Miss me?" she cooed.

"You-You're dead, were dead... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Bellatrix laughed "I've been securing our future."

"But I...I saw you die. Molly killed you" she said seriously.

"Polyjuice pet, sad though that the wizarding world will believe I was felled by a simpering housewife. I mean really how-mmph!" Bellatrix was cut off by the feel of Hermione's lips against her own.

"You idiot" the Gryffindor spoke before kissing her again quickly "I hate you," she said against the dark witches lips.

"You don't pet, or you wouldn't have come here," she said softly.

The two were finally reunited once more and things were going to be better. The wizarding world continued to believe Bellatrix was dead, once Hermione disappeared some speculated that maybe the girl had been killed by some stray Death Eaters other assumed the stress of the war made the girl flee back to the muggle world. Andromeda, Narcissa, and Draco were the only people to ever know where they were. The Black sister made their peace with each other and Draco and Hermione had formed a tentative friendship.

Hermione found a job at a little bookstore while taking a few classes at a muggle college, Bellatrix had told her she hadn't needed to work since she had taken out large amounts of money out of Gringotts before dying but Hermione refused to be a 'housewife' to her pureblood lover. Bellatrix filled her days with trying to make a potion that would bring the Granger's memories back. It was the least she could do for her beloved Gryffindor since the girl had given up her life and friends to stay with Bellatrix.

Sunday nights they invited Narcissa and Andromeda for dinner. It took Narcissa a while to warm up to Hermione but once she did the two became quick friends talking endlessly about books. Hermione had even gotta Cissa to read a couple of classics from muggle literature. Andromeda helped Hermione teach Bellatrix about the muggle world and all their fascinating creations. Bellatrix was particularly wary of the toaster claiming that it like to 'surprise attack' her.

Years had passed with the couple being in their own blissful bubble until one day Hermione bumped into someone on the streets of London.

"Hermione...? Hermione Granger!?" he called out to her from behind. She stiffened before turning slowly to come face-to-face with none other than the boy-wonder himself Harry Potter. He smiled that boyish smile. It had been years and the once-scrawny boy had grown into a man but he would never forget his bushy-haired best friend. "Merlin's beard 'Mione it is you," he said before hugging her tightly.

Hermione smiled softly and hugged him, though she knew this was dangerous she did miss her friends. "Hi Harry," she said softly.

"That's all you have to say for yourself? After all these years?" he asked seriously.

Hermione at least had the decency to look sheepish. She rubbed the back of her head a bit awkwardly "I'm sorry Harry, I've just been busy" she said.

"Too busy to contact your friends? Your family" he huffed.

"It's complicated Harry, look I really do want to catch up but I need to go" she explained. She had been on the way back to a little shop where she had left Bella and she was hoping the ex-Death Eater wouldn't decide to walk out at the moment.

However, the universe had never been kind to her so when her beloved walked out of the store Harry froze his wand was in his hand in a flash and Hermione's was aimed at him as soon as she stepped forward. "Harry wait" she hissed.

"This! This is why you left!?" he hissed.

"I can explain?"

"Oh good because I'd love to hear what could possibly make you dumb enough to run off with a Death Eater!" he snapped.

Bellatrix frowned her arms crossed over her chest "Ex-Death Eater. And she ran away with me because I asked her to. I'm not asking your forgiveness Potter but if you want her to keep from hexing you I'd suggest you point your wand somewhere else, especially if you want Hermione to stay in your life" she said simply.

"Why? You gonna kidnap her again?"

Bellatrix scoffed "I didn't kidnap her, to begin with. Just let her explain" she said sincerely.

Harry faltered and Hermione smiled "How about a cup of coffee Harry?" she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit awkwardly "How about something stronger?" he asked. Hermione chuckled and nodded, she looked at Bellatrix and the dark witch nodded before turning on the spot disapparating.

Harry and Hermione found a pub and she told him everything over drinks. Harry didn't believe her at first but by the time she was done speaking his head was in his hands. "So this has been going on since 5th year?" he asked. She nodded. "And Lestrange-"

"Black"

"Black is actually in love with you?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled "I feel I should be offended by that but yes... I want to marry her at some point... She's everything to me Harry." she explained.

Harry had a hard time accepting everything but after a few moments, he nodded "I don't think she and I will ever be close but I've missed you 'Mione. You're like my sister and all these years without you. I'm going to try to talk to the Ministry maybe see if we can get her cleared. Loving a muggle-born and living in muggle society means she obviously doesn't have the same stances she once did. Maybe... Maybe you can even bring her to my wedding" he said.

Hermione smiled "You asked Ginny?" she asked happily.

The boy nodded "About 4 months ago" he explained.

The two talked for a bit longer before they parted ways. 6 months later a daily prophet arrived on their doorstep clearing Bellatrix of all charges in the second wizarding war due to the memories she and Hermione had given Harry. They were finally able to put everything in the past without the fear of being recognized.

They got married a few months after Harry and Ginny. It was a small intimate ceremony with Andromeda and Narcissa as Bella's bridesmaids and Harry as Hermione's best man. They settled into the lives they'd chosen for themselves and everything was peaceful for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Happily Ever Afters

(1st A/N: Not so much an AU but mostly the original story with a little twist

2nd A/N: I wrote this at Midnight until about 9 am the next morning (insomnia) so forgive any mistakes you may find because exhaustion is a powerful drug)

The war had ended six months ago and the relief many people felt at the end of such terrible events was palpable. People were heartbroken over the friends they'd lost but if it hadn't been for a dark horse on the side of the light they might not have won. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been so busy between accepting an order of Merlin each and helping to rebuild Hogwarts that none of them had seemed to really grasp everything.

Many celebrated the end of the war by thanking some of the unseen heroes, more specifically the Malfoy family and Bellatrix Lestrange. You see during her time after the first war Dumbledore had approached Bellatrix with a deal he would keep her out of Azkaban if they all agreed to work undercover. At first, the notorious right hand of the dark lord denied the offer but after a few days in Azkaban with Dumbledore constantly questioning why she worked as a Death Eater she agreed.

You see contrary to her upbringing Bellatrix never hated Muggle-borns, but when Voldemort approached her father, Cygnus had promised the man he would support the dark wizards cause. When he approached Bellatrix about his promise of his daughter joining she refused. Bellatrix had wanted to play Quidditch professionally, or work in the Ministry not be another crazed blood purist. The minute she had denied her father she had been punished. Her father was never a cruel man but he was strict and wasn't afraid to discipline his children. He told his eldest child that if she did not do as Lord Voldemort asked he would gladly offer up one of his other daughters.

Bellatrix had always been known to protect her sisters so she agreed to her fathers' terms and the rest is history. She hadn't wanted to betray the dark lord for fear that he may kill her youngest sister upon his return. Dumbledore extended his deal to the Malfoy's and she readily agreed to long as Lucius and Narcissa did as well.

Months later Bellatrix was living in a safe house provided by the order of the Phoenix to make it seem like she had been residing in Azkaban. Lucius had agreed so long as he was named a war hero, he didn't like going against his beliefs but he knew if Bellatrix were to switch sides it would leave the death eaters vulnerable since she was their best duellist. He also knew that his beloved wife would gladly side with her sister not only leaving the inner circle vulnerable but more specifically him and his home. They all struck a deal and Narcissa was allowed to see her sister while she was in hiding but acted heartbroken about her being 'stuck in Azkaban'.

Once the dark lord returned the Order sent her back to Azkaban with a charm to keep her protected from the Dementors and when the man broke her out she acted like the crazed murderess she was thought to be.

As time passed Bellatrix helped Harry and the order when she could sending coded messages to Dumbledore or Mad-eye and protecting the boy when she could. She may have hated his parents when she was a Hogwarts student but it wasn't fair to let the boy go parent-less.

Bellatrix would never forget the day at the Ministry, she had heard of the Golden Trio and their idiotic Gryffindor Bravery and the minute the dark lord had told her of her plans she knew the brash boy would trounce about to find his godfather. She and Lucius played their parts well, tiptoeing the line between their Death Eater personas and their undercover personas.

She remembers chasing them towards that tiny room in the department of mysteries with the arch. But what she can never forget is the first time she saw the brains of the while at the Ministry, of course, she had seen her while trying to get the prophecy but she'd truly looked at her until they were in that small room. She looked strong holding her wand as if prepared for battle.

When each death eater grabbed one of Potter's friends she made sure to have Hermione holding her tightly and trying not to enjoy the younger witches struggle. Hermione had fought hard but Bella held her wand to the girl's neck making her freeze. When Bellatrix felt the girl shudder she squeezed her eyes shut wishing she could calm the shaking girl. She knew she shouldn't do what she was going to but she couldn't stand to feel the girl shaking in her arms.

She leaned into Hermione hiding part of her face in the younger witches bushy hair while whispering into her hair "You're going to be okay the Order will be here soon." she said almost too quietly. "Do not be afraid I'm not going to hurt you. When this is over asked Dumbledore but tell no one" she added just as quietly. "Play the part"

Hermione froze, to hear those words were a shock she couldn't believe it but then again why would the pureblood possibly have a reason to lie. When The Order of the Phoenix arrived Hermione was relieved but then she realized that Madame Lestrange had been telling the truth. Bellatrix had let her go flying around the room in black smoke like the other death eaters until the woman stopped to begin dueling Sirius. To anyone else, it looked like the two cousins were enjoying trying to kill each other but now that Hermione knew she could see the glee on their faces as the two dueled like children.

The Lestrange brothers were still after Harry who still had the prophecy. Hermione helped him duel them as much as she could until the began to get too close. "Harry smash it!" she shouted as she covered him. The Lestrange brother had cast an expelliarmus and Harry had lost his wand, there was no way she good take on both the men and protect Harry. "If you smash it they can't see it and Voldemort won't have a reason to keep them here," she told him as she cast a protego when the brothers both cast killing curses.

Harry shook his head "It has the answers to everything Mione I can't" he said. She watched as Sirius and Bellatrix's fight got more intense.

"Harry people are going to get hurt!" she snapped. Harry shook his head so she quickly cast a few hexes at the brothers before smacking the orb from Harry's hand.

He dived for it "Nooo!" he cried as the orb broke. The brothers screamed and began attacking Hermione catching her off guard just barely allowing her to cast a protego against the onslaught of attacks. Luckily Ginny came from behind and cast a stupefy on Rabastan before getting pulled into a duel by Theodore Nott.

Rodolphus growled "No matter, I'll take care of this filthy little mudblood myself!" he hissed. He cast curse after curse Hermione deflecting as much as she could until at last, he cast an 'Avada Kedavra' loudly. Hermione cast a protego and the curse bounced off her shield and hit the man square in the chest.

When he fell Hermione froze a loud screech leaving her, she was shocked. She couldn't believe she'd killed someone and she felt like she couldn't move. Her head felt fuzzy and her heart was pounding in her ears, it was like the world stopped moving.

She felt someone pulling her away and soon she realized the death eaters were gone and they'd won the battle at the ministry. Harry was gripping her shoulders shouting to try to get her attention. Hermione finally snapped out of it when they were back at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office. Harry and the rest of the D.A. had been sent to their dorms already but apparently, Hermione had been sitting in silent shock since then.

McGonagall stood in front of her speaking calmly while Madame Pomfrey checked her for injuries. Moments later the fireplace roared to life in a burst of green flames as Bellatrix Lestrange burst into Dumbledore's office not seeing the stoic Hermione.

"Is she okay?" she asked the old wizard. "They didn't hurt her, did they? Damn the Lestrange brothers!" she hissed dangerously.

Bellatrix's voice is what pulled her from her shock, she looked at her for a moment before bursting into tears "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-to..." She trailed off sobbing openly. "I just put up the shield and it bounced off and then he fell and-" another set of sobs wracked her body.

Bellatrix rushed forward practically shoving Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall out of the way to get to Hermione. She kneeled in front of Hermione taking the Gryffindor's hands in her own. "It's okay Granger," she told her earnestly. She didn't know why she felt such a pull towards this witch of why she felt so protective but she pushed aside the 'why' for the moment to focus on the crying girl. Hermione shook her head while she cried, Bellatrix growled and cupped the girls face forcing her to look into her eyes. "You did what you had to protect yourself. Don't you DARE regret living through the battle because if the tables had been turned Rodolphus would never even think twice about it" she said seriously.

Hermione saw the seriousness on her face and nodded. Bellatrix smiled a bit and wiped her eyes "No more tears you understand? Rodolphus was an asshole any way you probably did me a favor" she joked causing the Gryffindor girl to let out a small watery laugh.

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes "Thank-you Madame Lestrange" she whispered.

Bellatrix nodded and caressed the girl's cheek "Of course Miss Granger, I'm glad you're okay. Never apologize when you're fighting for your life. We're in a war and this won't be the only time it happens. You have to stay strong" she said.

Hermione nodded and threw herself forward to hug Bellatrix "Thank you, Madame Lestrange"

Bellatrix patted the girls back a bit awkwardly "Please Miss Granger, call me Bellatrix" she told her.

Hermione nodded against her shoulder not having released her from the hug yet "Only if you agree to call me Hermione" she whispered. Bellatrix nodded in response and that was the moment that began it all.

When the war ended Severus left Harry his memories showing his involvement with Dumbledore, but it also revealed him being there the day Dumbledore made his deal with Bellatrix. Harry had been shocked but Hermione confirmed his story admitting to having met with Bellatrix throughout their years at Hogwarts starting after the Battle of the Department of mysteries.

Harry took Hermione's word for it and formed a tentative friendship with the Dark Witch who he thought had only switched sides during the final battle. Ron hadn't been so forgiving refusing to acknowledge Bellatrix or the Malfoy's as heroes even though Draco went on to save Ginny's life at the Battle of Hogwarts when the red was with Hermione facing down Rabastan Lestrange.

The months after the final battle had been difficult, the golden trio each had their own issues, Harry feeling responsible for all the death, Ron missing his brother Fred, and Hermione feeling horrible about both the people she'd had to kill and the people who she'd lost in the war. Luckily Bellatrix was able to help Harry come to terms with things and she gladly helped Hermione deal.

As time passed Hermione began to realize that she had had a crush on Bellatrix for some time but she hadn't realized she'd fallen for the woman until they were sat across from each other at Madame Puddifoots having tea and biscuits. She froze at the realization and Bellatrix immediately noticed.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked quickly.

"I... I just... um" she began shyly.

Bellatrix frowned and took her hand "Hermione I've always told you that you can speak to me about anything so please... just tell me" Bellatrix said looking at her intently.

Hermione looked at the dark witch noting how bright her eyes were even though they were filled with worry, how beautiful she looked with full rose-colored lips and porcelain skin. "I...I think I'm in love" she said quietly.

Bellatrix seemed to frown for a moment "Oh... well... that's wonderful. I'm happy for you... who's the lucky guy?" she asked. Bellatrix was sad to hear the girl had fallen in love with another but she'd never stand in the way of her happiness.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix and turned a bit red before clearing her throat "I-um... it's you" she said quietly.

Bellatrix had frozen while mid-sip of her tea, she set her cup down quickly "With me?" she asked.

Hermione stood quickly "I should go! I'm sorry to have offended you" she said before rushing out the door.

Bellatrix dropped a few galleons on the table and rushed after the Gryffindor "Hermione, please! Hermione wait!" she shouted chasing after the girl. When she finally cut up to Hermione she had made it to a muggle street and they both looked very out of place wearing their dress robes. She grabbed Hermione by the wrist and turned her around pulling her close.

"Please just listen... I've been steadily falling in love with you since that day at the Ministry. I never dreamed you'd feel the same way" she whispered cupping the girl's cheek. "Don't run from me... we've both been through so much because of the war. We shouldn't deny ourselves this happiness. Please trust that my feelings are real" she spoke pulling the girl flush against her.

Hermione looked up into Bellatrix's eyes studying her face to see that Bellatrix was telling the truth about her feelings. She leaned down to kiss the shorter witch pouring her heart into the kiss. The two stayed locked in each other's arms as they kissed.

Months later Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year which luckily didn't put strain on her relationship since Bellatrix had taken over as Defense Against the Dark Arts. She graduated with all top marks and was offered multiple positions to work within the Ministry. She began working in the Department of Mysteries where it all began.

Hermione would never forget the day Bellatrix had proposed. The two had been in bed for hours as they tended to do whenever they could. The couple had been together three years but the passion in their relationship had never faded.

Bellatrix had been slinking up from between Hermione's legs trailing hot open-mouthed kisses along her abdomen Hermione moaning softly. She kissed Hermione passionately nipping at her bottom lip then soothing it with her tongue. She looked down at her longtime girlfriend with love in her eyes.

Bellatrix had always thought Hermione was beautiful, but here at this moment with Hermione beneath her, hair splayed out on a pillow with a post-orgasmic glow... well she had never seen anything more beautiful. No work of art could compare to her Hermione, no museum piece or song beautifully written would ever compare.

"Marry me," she said blurted without thinking.

Hermione's eyes opened wide "Wh-What?" she asked quickly. Bellatrix realized what she had said but didn't regret it at all.

"Marry me," she said again. "Allow me the privilege of spending the rest of my life with you. Let me wake up to you each morning and go to sleep wrapped up with you. Let me deal with every emotional work day and every all-nighter. Let me spend the rest of my life trying to get you to admit that I'm right even though I may be wrong. Let me spend my life apologizing for arguments but always making sure we go to bed still ridiculously in love... Let me love you until the day we die" she said stroking Hermione's face as she spoke.

Hermione pushed her naked body against Bellatrix and kissed her passionately. They didn't pull apart until it was apparent that they needed to breathe. "Yes" was Hermione's simple reply. She kissed Bellatrix again whispering yes against her lips.

Their wedding had been a simple affair Narcissa, Andromeda, and Nymphadora were Bellatrix's bridesmaids while Harry walked her down the aisle and stood beside her at the altar along with Draco and Ginny. The guests sat around them on a hilltop where the ceremony was held Mrs. Weasley crying at the beautiful displays of love from the couple. Ron had attended and though at first, he hadn't approved of the couple he had slowly learned to both accept and befriend Bellatrix.

They hyphenated their last name because they both wanted children and Bellatrix wanted a child to carry on the Black family name and legacy. Narcissa had cried at the ceremony glad to see her sister finally do for herself instead of protecting her sisters or push side what she wants for another. Andromeda had also been proud of her big sister, both from pushing aside their parents' ideals but also for finding love in someone so bright and so perfectly suited for her.

At the reception, the happy couple danced so wrapped up in themselves that they barely noticed their guests. Harry stood with Ginny, Luna, Draco, Ron, and Neville. "Did any of you ever think we'd be here? The notorious death eater and the golden girl" he joked.

The little group laughed but Luna only smiled "I think they're a lovely couple. They would have always ended up here the Peekies would have made sure of it" she said dreamily.

"Peekies?" Ron asked.

Luna nodded "Like Nargles but they only appear between soulmates. Very curious creatures. Barely ever seen around witches or wizards these days" she explained.

The group nodded in confusion before Neville shook his head with a chuckle before offering a hand to Luna "Would you like to dance?" the once awkward boy asked.

Luna nodded and took his hand walking off to the dance floor where they began to dance with the rest of the guests. The rest of the group did much the same Ron going off to find Lavender Brown and Draco going to find his fiancee Astoria.

Hermione smiled at Bellatrix as they continued to sway on the make-shift dance floor "Hello their Mrs. Granger-Black" she teased.

Bellatrix chuckled "Well hello yourself my wonderful wife," she said before dipping the witch and kissing her. Clapping was heard throughout the tent where the reception was held many of the friends and family hooting and hollering at the displays of affection from the couple.

They were happy and though Hermione had never much believed in 'Happily Ever Afters' she believed she had finally found a real one for herself.

Bellatrix woke up every day with Hermione's head on her chest or buried in her neck and every day the first thing she muttered every morning after looking at her wife was "Holy shit" because she never could believe just how lucky she had gotten. She couldn't believe a woman who had committed so many atrocities in the first war had been allowed to be so lucky as to find her soulmate. Every day she woke up thanking whatever gods or deities existed for blessing her with Hermione. But she thanked the universe even more for blessing them both with a child.

Bellatrix placed her hand on Hermione's small baby-bump rubbing her lover's stomach gently and grinning like a love-sick fool when the baby kicked. Hermione opened her eyes keeping them slightly closed to see her wife gently speaking to her baby bump.

"-And your mummy is the brightest witch of her age. You're going to be so loved and wanted and if anyone ever tells you that you're not loved you'll be able to hex them into the next life because you'll have my skill and your mummy's temper. You'll be a Slytherin and probably give your mum a heart attack for it but it's okay because snakes are the best" Bellatrix whispered to the little bump.

Hermione chuckled and gently pushed Bella's shoulder "Bella! Don't tell them that!" she admonished. She rubbed her stomach and smiled brightly her face holding the natural glow of an expecting mother. "You can be whatever you want, even a Hufflepuff," she told the little one growing inside her.

Bellatrix winced and huffed "Better not be a damn Hufflepuff" she grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Bellatrix you're practically a Hufflepuff. You always find everything when it's lost, even people and you're the loyalist person I know" the younger witch said.

Bellatrix held a hand to her chest in offense "Such blasphemy! Hold your tongue Miss Granger-Black, or I may have to punish you" she purred leaning into her wife and nuzzling Hermione's neck. The younger witch had been insatiable since falling pregnant and Bellatrix enjoyed every moment of it constantly teasing the little lion.

Hermione gasped and straddled her wife grinding her hips against the Slytherin "Don't tease me witch" she hissed into her wife's ear.

Bellatrix trailed her hands under her wife's nightie brushing against her already wet panties "Tease? Why I'd never my love" she whispered before capturing Hermione's lips in a heated kiss.

If anyone were to come to the couples home they'd hear loud moaning and be able to pick up on the faint smell of sex in the house as the couple made love. Once they were both spent Bellatrix dressed and went to make breakfast for her wife. Hermione had had quite a few strange cravings during her pregnancy but nothing too weird luckily. What she tended to crave the most though were sweets so Bellatrix decided to make a simple breakfast off chocolate chip waffles using her wand and casting some of the spells Molly Weasley had taught her.

Once she was done cooking she brought Hermione breakfast in bed. The younger witch grinned seeing her doting wife carrying a tray of breakfast for the two to share. "That looks amazing Bell, thank-you."

Bellatrix nodded and the two sat down to eat Hermione drowning her own food in chocolate sauce. Bellatrix chuckled seeing the young witch binge on the sugary confectionary. When a small of the chocolate dripped down Hermione's chin Bella leaned forward trailing her tongue along the trail of chocolate sauce before kissing Hermione nipping at her bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.

She leaned back to see Hermione's lust blown pupils and smirked "Delicious" she whispered huskily. Hermione moved the food aside and the two were once against lost in the bliss of one another.

On June 18th on a warm summers night, the Granger-Black twins graced the world with their presence. Two wriggling pink skinned bundles of joy held in their mother's arms. Orion Atlas Granger-Black, and Nova Cordelia Granger-Black each with ten fingers and ten toys and beautiful bright brown eyes and each with a head full of black hair. The couple had cried the first time they held their children and at that moment they knew they'd turn the entire universe upside down just to make them smile.

As the years had passed the couple had fiercely protected their children against the people who still hated Bellatrix or had issues with Hermione. Hermione had asked Harry to be the godfather, the couple had had a hard time choosing a godmother for the twins but they eventually decided that they wanted it to be Luna, the girl had supported them from the moment she'd found out about the couple.

Nova was the spitting image of a young Bellatrix Black, the girl had dark raven curls that ran wild, porcelain skin and dangerously playful dark brown eyes. She loved to play pranks and cause mischief much like her Mother did when she was a young Slytherin.

Orion, on the other hand, looked like more like a mixture of the two women dark brown curly hair but bushy much like Hermione's had been, he had bright brown chocolate eyes with a twinkle in them. He was the polar opposite of his twin sister, while she was a wild child Orion tended to read beneath the willow tree in the gardens of Black manor. While Nova ran around playing with hexes and jinxes Orion studied through Hermione's spell books more comfortable mastering wand movement and pronunciation before casting. They were miniature versions of their parents and it made everyone who loved them proud.

The little family was currently sitting in their library enjoying a roaring fire in the fireplace. Orion was curled up between his mothers while Nova was laying upside down in an overstuffed armchair with a book in her hands. Tomorrow they would board the train to Hogwarts and be sorted and though Nova had no worries Orion was terrified.

"But Mama what if we get separated? What if Nova ends up in Slytherin and I end up in... Hufflepuff" he whispered the last word.

Bellatrix pouted but hugged her son "Ri, even if you end up in Hufflepuff I'll be proud of you" she promised.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Bellatrix before smiling sweetly at her son "Darling I know some very brave people who came from Hufflepuff. You're cousin Nymphadora is a Hufflepuff, and so is her son Teddy and they're both very brave. And Cedric Diggory, the boy who died in the Tri-Wizard tournament, he faced down the Dark Lord and almost won the tournament." Hermione said before kissing her son's forehead. "There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, they're brave and kind and good friends. No matter what house you end up in we'll be proud of you sweetie" she told him.

Orion brightened up at her words and nodded. After a few hours of family bonding time, the twins went to bed so they could be up bright and early the next morning.

Hermione prepared a special breakfast for the twins making each of their favorite breakfast foods, Bellatrix sat at the counter sipping a cup of black coffee and picking at a scone "I can't believe they're going to Hogwarts pet... They were just saying their first words yesterday" she said nostalgically.

Hermione smiled "Our babies are growing up Bella, they're gonna be forging their own memories at Hogwarts now," she said fondly as she set the table. "Why don't you go wake them," she told her wife as she set down a pitcher of fresh orange juice.

Bellatrix nodded and stood up heading upstairs and into her daughter's bedroom first. She sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the wild black curls from her daughters face "It was just yesterday when you were just this bundle in your mum's stomach. And when you were born we were both so happy" she whispered her thumb brushing Nova's cheek.

Nova wriggled a bit the soft touch tickling, she rolled over pulling her pillow over her head "Five more minutes mama" she muttered.

Bellatrix chuckled "Well you're definitely my child" she joked before rubbing Nova's back. "Nova... Nova love it's time to get up" she tried. Nova grumbled and hit Bellatrix with the pillow. Bellatrix rolled her eyes "Wake up darling, you don't wanna be late for your first day at Hogwarts." she told her.

Nova mumbled and pulled her blankets over her head "Don't care. Tired. More sleep" the girl responded.

Bellatrix pursed her lips thinking for a second before a mischievous twinkle filled her eyes "Orion's downstairs already and eating, Mummy made all your favorites" she said before heading towards the door.

Nova sat up wide-eyed in bed, you see though Orion was shy and quiet he had an empty pit for a stomach constantly reminding his mothers of a young Ronald Weasley. She threw her blankets off of herself and rushed past her mother sitting on the banister and sliding down the stairs to get to the kitchen her wild black hair sticking out in random places.

Hermione noticed her daughter and the wild look in her eyes and she looked around quickly to find Orion "Where is he!?" Nova asked quickly.

Hermione looked at her daughter before chuckling "He's still asleep, sweetie, I sent mama upstairs to wake you both" she explained.

Nova froze for a moment before growling "MAMA! Lies! Lies and deceit from my own mother!" she cried in outrage before throwing herself into her seat at the table with a pout and serving herself some food.

Bellatrix cackled in the hallway before going into Orion's room, her son was curled up on his bed with a book hanging out of his hands. Bellatrix smiled and took the book slipping a marker into it before closing it and setting it aside. She sat on the edge of her child's bed once more and smiled at him.

When Orion had first been born the new parents had had a blissful few months raising their child until Orion caught dragon pox, they were terrified of losing their son but luckily Andromeda had been a trained healer and after weeks of intensive care, their baby boy was safe. Since then Bellatrix had become twice as protective of her son. He was her baby. She bent down and kissed his forehead before rubbing his back "Rise and shine Ri-Ri, mummy made french toast" she told him.

Orion began so stir before opening his eyes to see his Mother "Good morning Mama" he said before sitting up "Mummy made french toast?" he questioned after a moment standing up and fixing his pajamas before getting a robe and slipping it over his little shoulders. He then put on his slippers and took his mums had before walking downstairs. He sat across from Nova and smiled "Good morning!"

Nova grumbled "Lied to, I was lied to. Deceit within my own ancient and noble bloodline" she muttered under her breath.

Bellatrix laughed as she heard her daughter use her infamous quote about their noble lineage. "That's my girl" she joked before joining them at the table. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down as well. The little family ate breakfast Orion eating most of it himself before changing into their day clothes, packing the last of their things and teleporting to Kings Cross station.

Hermione instructed her kids on how to get through much like Mrs. Weasley had told Harry once upon a time. Once they were through they loaded their bags onto the train before the two women stood with their children on platform 9 3/4. Bellatrix held both her children close to her tears filling her eyes. Everyone had always thought Hermione to be the overprotective parents but it had and always would be Bellatrix. She couldn't stand to be away from her children even if it was just for a train ride. She kissed their heads as Hermione rolled her eyes discreetly as her wifes' actions.

Orion and Nova hugged Hermione tightly and she kissed their heads as well cupping each of their faces. "You will be brilliant because no matter what you do while you're at Hogwarts each choice will help shape you to be original, to be different," she told them. "Mama and I will see you at the sorting ceremony tonight," she told them.

When Hermione had been pregnant she decided to take a safer job at Hogwarts as both the potions professor and the new teacher of Muggle studies. It worked out well since she too would hate to be away from her children.

Orion looked nervous once more and Bellatrix decided it was her turn to calm their son. She looked him in the eye "You could be a Hufflepuff or even a blindly brave Gryffindor and I'd still be proud of you because you're my son. Nothing will change that" she told him.

The 11-year-old froze before launching himself at his darker mother hugging her tightly. Once the emotional moment was over the boy boarded the train Nova following him. The two found a compartment facing the platform and opened the window to wave to their mothers as the train took off for another year at Hogwarts.

Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her holding her wife as they waved goodbye to their children watching the train go until it was no longer in sight at all. "They'll be okay won't they?" she asked.

Hermione chuckled "We'll be seeing them again in six hours Bell, they'll be fine. No one would dare mess with the children of an ex-death eater and the golden girl" she joked.

Bellatrix smiled before kissing her wife softly "We did well for ourselves" she said.

Hermione nodded "We did, I didn't think anyone would find peace after the war but I found my peace with you. You make all the darkness go away" she told her.

Bellatrix held her close "You make me forget there ever was any darkness" she admitted.

They had built a life for themselves that many envied and no matter what the future may hold for them they knew they'd get through it all together.

A/N: Hi! I hope everyone is enjoying all the One-shots so far, I'm new to all of this but I'm trying I'd like to let you guys know though that I'm currently working on an actual multi-chapter Bellamione fic, the first chapter should be posted in the next couple of days so if you're interested then just kind of watch out for that. I have a lot of inspiration for One-shots as well thanks to Tumblr so I will be continuing the One-shot fic as well.

Love you all

-Lucia Black


End file.
